The Legend of Sleepy Hollow: Curse of Blood and Love
by JKNzeldatwilight9
Summary: When Ichabod Crane chopped open the blood tree, he allowed a connection...which he passed to his daughter Joanna Crane. While arriving for Chrismas to visit Masbeth one year. They discover it was a trap, by non other then Lady Molly Van Tassel. Whom was brought back by an angry maleviolent spirit. Joanna also makes a fearful connection with horseman...can she keep her sanity & life


Joanna, riding in the carriage, looked over at her parents. Mr. Ichabod Crane, and Mrs. Katrina Crane, her parents. Her father, a was a brilliant scientist, and investigator. She remembered the story her mother would often tell of how her and father met. He was doing a an investigation in Sleepy Hollow, the place they were going to now for Christmas. Mr. Masbeth, had moved back after sometime, but had found a permanent place in the their little family. Her mother and father seemed very reluctant to go to Sleepy Hollow, Joanna didn't understand why though. It was her mother's childhood home, she knew her father died here. But she wondered why her mother wouldn't even return to see her grandfather's grave.

Joanna then turned her attention back to the mirror she held. Painting her lips as red as a rose, seeing her terrible hair. She didn't have beautiful golden locks like her mother, she had wavy black hair like her father. She put the mirror down, they were be there in no more than five minutes.

"Mother?" Katrina tilted her head up, from whatever she was reading.

"Yes dear?" Katrina asked with a somewhat pained smile as she looked outside the carriage.

"How did grandfather die? You've never told me." Her father, jerked his gaze from his bird spindle, her mother and father looked at her.

Her father cleared his throat and said. "We will tell you….someday love." He then nervously pulled out a book and buried his nose in it. It was a habit he had when he was thinking about something, and wanted to hide his true emotions that portrayed in his eyes. Joanna knew both of her parents did this, when they were having flashbacks. Joanna's mother had once mentioned something about Sleepy Hollow years ago. When she did, she and her father locked themselves in his study, and all she could hear was her mother's sobs. The sobs were muttered, she knew her father was holding her. There was something about Sleepy Hollow that gave her father an itch of fear, but her mother heartbreak. The carriage soon came to stop, and they heard the driver dismount.

Her father placed his book down and said. "Well looks like were here, we'll be heading to John's house. Joanna don't forget your coat."

"Yes papa," She said, grabbing her black cloak. Sliding it onto her shoulders, and placing on her feathered hat. Ichabod first stepped out of the carriage, then her mother, then Joanna. It was snowing, and Sleepy Hollow was covered in a blanket of snow. Joanna shivered as she pulled her cloak further over her. Her mother took her father's arm, and the men behind them carried their bags. Joanna looked at the town, people were hustling about, and at the end, was big house.

"Come Joanna, we must get there before tonight's storm hits." "Coming," She hadn't realized they were already moving forward. She was behind them, people stopped what they were doing as they walked. Staring at them, with curiosity, and strangely….appreciation. Joanna truly did wonder what happened here?

At the big house, they knocked on the door, and who to answer it, but Masbeth. He was now a young adult man, this house given to him by Katrina. "Ichabod," The old teacher and student gave each other a hug, and then did Katrina. He looked over at Joanna, and said. "Joanna, I haven't seen you since your were babe, come here darling." Joanna hugged the man, then he turned to them and said. "I have room prepared for all of you, Joanna I have you roomed in your mother's old room." Joanna's eyes widened, and she said.

"Mother use to live here?" Katrina smiled, and Ichabod said. "Yes, this was once your mother's home, before she came to live with me in New York." She turned and said. "I gave this home to Masbeth to live in when he decided to move back."

"And most grateful for it Mrs. Crane, It has helped me gain the title Chief Citizen, and allowed me to protect the people. From well…..legends best left forgotten." Masbeth said, sharing the same expression Katrina often had with mention of the past.

"Well, lets not stand here getting cold feet, I'll have Mary show you all to your rooms."

Chapter 2: The Skull

Joanna sat at the dinner table, eating as they were speaking. Masbeth then had introduced them to his fiance.

"Ichabod, Katrina, Joanna, this is my wife to be Molly." The girl was young with blonde hair, she was very beautiful. But when Masbeth introduced her, her mother's smile disappeared from her face. Her face grew white with a sudden fear, for some odd reason Molly seemed to almost favor this reaction, she asked in a sweet young voice.

"Dear Mrs. Crane, you look as if you've seen a ghost."

Katrina did not speak for the rest of dinner, in fact, she hurried through dinner. Ichabod noticed her strange behavior, placing his hand over her's to calm her down. She did as long as he was there, when Masbeth was in lala land with the story of how he and Molly met. Ichabod and Katrina were whispering to each other, they didn't think that Joanna was watching. Trying to overhear her parents conversation, but with Masbeth's talking, it was very difficult. At the end of dinner, when Ichabod and Joanna joined conversation. Katrina suddenly stood, and said.

"I apologize Mr. Masbeth, the trip here has upset my stomach. I fear, I must retire early, once more I apologize." Masbeth, then said. "Think not of it, you seemed pale since you've arrived. Sure the cold and the bouncing carriage did not settle your body well."

"Thank, young Masbeth." Katrina's voice changed a moment, from that of a grown women Joanna knew. To that of a teenager, in the past, greeting an old friend.

Katrina left, not soon enough Masbeth invited her father for a smoke. Ichabod said he didn't smoke, but would join him none the less. Leaving Molly and Joanna alone, eating the last bit in silence. "So, Ms. Crane, your mother, seemed very discontent with tonight's visit. Do you know why?" Joanna looked at the women, she seemed nice.

"Well, mother said her father died here, it upsets her. Although, mother seemed to have known you, did you know her in the past?" Molly nodded, and she said. "We were, very close, and you are right, it is silly for me to ask why Katrina is so discomforted. Especially since she saw her father be killed and all." Joanna looked at the women with wide eyes, killed?! And her mother saw it...Molly realized what she had said, and gasped saying. "I've said too much, Katrina would not want me talking about such manners. I'm sorry my dear, I thought you already knew." Joanna nodded her head, and Molly continued at her food and said. "Well, let this be our secret? You can keep a secret right?" Joanna nodded, and asked. "What happened here in Sleepy Hollow? When my father came? What was happening?"

Molly, then said. "Well, no….its horrible. I really must not without your parents knowing." She stopped chewing, and glitter in her eye, spoke otherwise. "But your really have no idea, what really happened….do you?" Joanna nodded, suddenly dinner got very interesting.

"Well, can you promise you won't tell?" Molly asked, Joanna nodded and said. "I swear to ya ma'am." Molly smiled, and said.

"Alright, well….once upon a time, in Sleepy Hollow a few years ago. There was a massive killing, the case was known as 'The Headless Hessian Massacre' that is where your father comes in. He was sent to investigate the killings and bring the killer to New York. Then he met your mother Katrina, she was the daughter of a wealthy farmer, Baltus Van Tassel, kin to the Van Garret's. Your mother's real mother had died a year prior, to these events. She had a mysterious illness, then, in order to give your mother a, mother. Your grandfather married your grandmother's nurse, your mother's stepmother. Anyway, there killings every night, all of them….slck!" She made a slicing sound, and drew her finger across her throat, making Joanna jump.

"Beheaded, clean off, and the heads, taken. It was the Hessian brought back from the grave, anyway, back to your parents. While here, at first sight, we all knew Ichabod favored your mother. And your mustn't repeat this, but your father also….fancied another women as well."

"Who?" Joanna asked, feeling like a giddy child, her father, facing another women? That seemed almost impossible, he loved her mother more than anything else on this plant, beside Joanna.

"Patience," She said, and then cut some meat.

"He fancied, the stepmother," Joanna gasped.

"Yes, but Joanna, before I continue, have you noticed your parents acting strange before they came here?" Joanna nodded, and Molly said.

"Because Sleepy Hollow holds dark memories for them. And one of those memories, was the death of Katrina's stepmother. Your father, and her sinned….in the Western Woods." Joanna gasped, and suddenly a thought popped in her head.

This did not sound like her father at all? He was very shy, expect within the court. She knew he was a man of science, but he still believed in some rules of the bible.

"And, your father did something worse, when the Hessian was running through the woods that night. Your father saw nothing…..but opportunity. He through Katrina's poor stepmother to the Hessian, leading to her be heading." Joanna, using the brain Ichabod had given her, asked.

"How do you know?" Molly huffed and said.

"Because, I was a young child. I grew up in the western woods, I was overhyped," She suddenly grew dark, and with a voice no longer sweet said.

"I saw what he did….no one in this town believed me. Believed me crazy, but I know what I saw. Do not doubt your father's ability to sin again, just as quickly. A man of science has no belief of morals. And your mother….she was a witch some suspect…" Joanna's heart was beating too fast.

"Some suspect what?"

"Some suspect, it was your very mother, who commanded the horsemen Killing off the Van Garrets, then the kin to inherit the fortune. Killing one by one the fortune would go to, in till he got to her. And with that money, her and your father ran off, never to return. Along with Masbeth, they young boy whose father was killed as well by the Hessian."

Joanna couldn't believe Masbeth's father was killed here too….so much death. The new information Joanna was gaining, made her stomach churn. But something in her heart, whispered to her complex mind.

 _lies._

 _No! GO away voice! I don't want to hear you today, go away!_ Joanna ordered, it was the voice. This voice that had always spoken to her, ever since she could remember. At first the voice was angry, and would only speak hateful things. But over the years, she soothed the voice. He had a name, he introduced himself. His name was Damine, and he often spoke to her. Helping her out, Joanna had thought it was normal, like an imaginary friend. In till she got older, and learned voices were not good thing in your head. So she kept it secret, and pushed out the voices whenever she could.

 _Ye whose father was bathed in the blood of The Tree of the Dead. Daughter of whom returned the head of the dead to it's grave. Heed my words, this woman lies….._

The voice faded from a calm voice to that of…..

 _THE WENCH!SHE STOLE MY HEAD! ONCE MORE SHE, THIS WITCH OF FILTH, HAS STOLEN MY HEAD ONCE MORE. JOANNA! YOU MUST RUN!_

Shouting frightened her, Joanna suddenly got up, and she said. "Th-thank you for the story, and for the insight. I won't tell, I promise."

Molly smiled and said. "I'll hold you to that promise dear."

Joanna then ran up stairs after she was out of sight. Running to her room, it wasn't even her first night, and strange things were happening.

Joanna curled up in her dark purple dress, and sobbed. Her father was no killer! He was no jumper man whore, and her mother was not a witch why would….

 _Shh…..Joanna, listen, listen to your parents words…_

Joanna stopped her sobbing, and realized, there was talking. Their room was next to her's, she went over to the book, case. She pressed her ear to the wall next to it, listening intently.

"Joanna, she is long dead….it cannot be her, the Hessian took her to hell himself. Maybe your memory of her, has blurred….perhaps coming here was bad idea." I was her father, Ichabod.

"No Ichabod! Its her! Its my stepmother!" Did they mean Molly?

"Well, I as well as you know, the dead coming back from the ground by themselves is not impossible. But how could she, someone must have summoned her too. And even through, the Hessian has his head back, he should not return."

"Thats what I'm saying, what if she dug it back up? What if, Masbeth is in the plot or under some spell or…."

"Katrina! Calm your voice! If Joanna were to hear us…."Ichabod said, going back to a whisper.

"Joanna….Joanna we must leave! We must take her away!" Ichabod then said.

"The child will notice something, she is 20 years old. She has your beauty, but my brains. Maybe, if we told her what happened…."

"And then what Ichabod? Have her think us crazy? Have her know the horrors that no one should know." She heard her father sigh, and stop pacing, he had pulled out his bird spindle. That much Joanna could tell, then she heard the voice again.

 _Joanna…the window…._

Joanna went to the window, and looked out. There was nothing but the start of the woods, Joanna looked down and Damine said.

 _Follow...the indian trail….my blood…..your blood…..my soul...your soul...your body...my body….your life….my life._

He was scaring her, what did he mean by all those things? But as she watched the snowy night, Joanna heard something, it was breaking glass. Then a scream, and Joanna heard fighting. It was banging outside of her door.

"ICHABOD!" It was her mother's scream, all the sudden, the door was broken into. Her father and Masbeth crashed on the floor, and Molly….or what seemed to be Molly, but much older. Had her mother by the hair, and Masbeth, held Ichabod's arms. Katrina then shouted to Joanna, now scared out of her wits.

"Joanna! Run!" Molly then pulled out a gun, and said.

"Yes, do run, it will make this chase much more fun. Come Masbeth… get Joanna." Masbeth looked up, his eyes white. let go of the broken Ichabod's body. Ichabod then struggled to his stomach, and shouted.

"Joanna! I order you to run now!" Her father's stern order snapped Joanna out of her fear trance. Seeing Masbeth was almost on her, Joanna looked to the window. And without thought, but with the voice. She _jumped_.

She did not die, or get hurt though. For below her, a giant black steed, was there. She landed on his back, the dress comforting her fall. She looked up, and saw the older women. "Run, run run all you can! For tonight the horseman! Rises, again, and tonight he comes for….." Storm clouds started blazing all around, the snow going crazy. And the women held a skull with filed teeth up into the air, when she went to say a name. She couldn't, Joanna saw her mother, hit the women. Causing her to drop the skull from the window. Joanna knew she had to catch it, she stretched out her arm. In her horror, actually caught the human skull.

"NO!" The women shouted, then suddenly the steed took off. Joanna held onto to the skull, and the giant horse ran. He was the fastest horse Joanna had ever seen! Running through the words, tears appeared in Joanna's eyes. What of her parents?

Suddenly the horse suddenly stopped, making Joanna head but the back of the steed. "Ou!" She shouted rubbing the front of her face. When she looked up, the sight was beyond horrifying. Then she whispered its name.

"The Tree of the Dead." The horse dug his hoof into the ground in response. Return his head….no problem….all she had to do was give it back! And maybe some how, her parents would be saved…..

Meanwhile…..

Ichabod, and Katrina were bound tightly against a pole in the basement of the house. Masbeth, sitting white eyed, and drooling on a stool. Breathing heavily, they were not as young as they once were when they first faced this women.

Molly, as they had come to call the witch from years ago. Walked up to them, she bent so she could see them. Then she said.

"Why if it isn't the famous, Ichabod Crane. Since your now famous for being the slayer of demons that is." Ichabod spat the words. "What do you want with us?!"

She laughed and stood up, and said. "Simple, revenge. You and your pretty little miss here. Sent me hell, I was forced to wifed to the Hessian. And there in hell I stayed with him, in till one day. He started speaking to a little someone, someone, whose name was Joanna Sarah Crane." Their eyes widen as they looked at each other with fear.

"I can't believe she never even told you. Oh dear, yes, for see when you, Ichabod. Foolishly chopped open the blood tree, splattering it's blood all over yourself. You allowed, a permanent access to that of….communication with the horseman. A bond, however, you never got time to hear the voice by the time you passed it to your daughter." Ichabod hung head, and she said.

"But wait, there's more, and because of this communication. I was able to learn so much about the Crane family, including Masbeth moving back." She gestured to the drooling bewitched.

"But, the more apparently, my headless husband, talked to your little daughter. The more, I realized something…." And that is….

Ichabod, and Katrina's faces grew with sorrow…..it couldn't be.

Joanna looked at the tree, then more over, fell from the steed trying to get off. Joanna brushed herself off, and the horse, went over, to a strange part of the blood tree. There was a sword sticking out of the ground, the horse went over to it. And whined, and reared, then the voice in her head said.

 _I'm coming DareDevil, i'm coming_

The horse seemed content with the response, Joanna wondered if she could hear him too. Then she turned in fear after hearing the cracking of wood. She looked at the tree, and it started to part, as if someone was taking a person's ribs, and spreading them open to the heart. A figure walked out from the flesh walls of the tree, and to Joanna's horror. Didn't have a head, he walked over to her, he held out his hand to her. Joanna shook with terror, as she handed the head to him. Glad to be rid of it, he then took it, and placed it on his neck. He twisted it in place with a crack, and then, Joanna watched as she backed away. He bent over, and she watched as flesh grew up onto the skull. The horse, whom she assumed was DareDevil, came over to her. And bumped his head to her side, distracting her for a moment. When she looked at the figure again, he straightened, and turned to her. He was a middle aged man, long ago, he must have been quite handsome.

"Joanna" He said, his voice matching the one, she would often hear. This, this was the man she had been talking to all these years. He walked over to her, DareDevil stood behind her, preventing her from backing away. His dark, horrifying sight walked up to her, he now stood directly in front of her. Joanna's tear stained face, was cupped by his cold dead hand. Joanna shivered with fear as he did, he then took his hand down. To the side of her neck, to her shoulder, he slipped down the sleeve. Joanna shuddered at his touch, feeling his hand gently brush her skin. Joanna then found her voice, and said.

"What do you want with me?" Fearing his answer, then he said. "You," Exactly the answer she was fearing, then she watched in a swift terror. As he opened his mouth, and bite into her shoulder. Pain shirred through her shoulder, neck, and arm. He held her body tight against his, as she realized he was sucking blood. Joanna screamed and tried pushing him away, but after a few seconds. Her weak body, was dropped the ground. She looked up with a blurred vision, her body exhausted with shock, lost of blood, and fear. She watched as blood had dribbled from his mouth, suddenly. His features smoothed, his hair swept back and clean, his cheekbones redefined themselves, and all the sudden. He became a handsome, young man, he looked nothing like he did moments ago.

Joanna, tried painfully crawling away, as he turned back to her. But, he walked to her, bent down, and picked her up in his arms. He looked down at her with beautiful blue eyes, and then with powerful strength. He swiftly, lifted himself and Joanna up onto the saddle. He did this by, placing his foot in the strap, swinging himself on, as well as using Joanna as a counter weight. He placed her in front of him on the saddle, she sat. His strong arms seized the reins, at first Joanna looked at the tree. What if he took her with her back to…. Joanna felt panic welling up inside her, till he pointed DareDevil away. Running through a part of the forest, that she didn't come through. His built, stable frame gave Joanna a little bit of comfort with the notion that she wouldn't fall off.

They rode for awhile, Joanna still quieted her sobs of pain, as she clenched her still bleeding shoulder. They were in a walk, they seemed to heading no where in particular. As Joanna tried to comfort her shoulder, he seemed to notice. He tied the reins to the straddle, DareDevil kept going, he slipped down her shoulder clothing again. Her shoulder was bloody with with the bite mark. She gave him a fearful look, and then he bent his mouth down again. Joanna tried to jerk back, but was caught by a hand. The last thing she wanted near the wound was his mouth again. But instead of biting it, he kissed the wound gently, this strange gesture shocked Joanna. Because the wound began to heal, the pain ebbed away. Then there was just a scar left, Joanna looked, now that her shoulder didn't hurt. And as their slow journey continued, Joanna's thoughts were of her parents. Joanna then found her courage where the pain was cowering.

"Wh...where are you taking me?" She asked with a shaky voice, he only responded with. "A safe place, Sleepy Hollow village, it's not safe for you." Great she thought, safe place, where was he taking her, Canada? As they traveled, a small little hovel, came into view. DareDevil gave into a trot, when they reached. He got down from DareDevil, he then helped Joanna's stumbling figure off. He then walked to the cloth entrance, a thought of running came to Joanna's mind. But then, DareDevil could catch her in his trot if he wanted to. Joanna sighed, the hessian signaled for her come, she walked over. He placed his hand on her lower back as he led her in. Flipping the curtain open, and into the cave like hovel they were. She noticed a woman sitting in a chair, she was wearing a grey dress with a vail.

"You can wait outside horsemen, I won't keep her long from her." He gave a slight grunt, as he left Joanna's side, and went out. The women turned to face Joanna, then Joanna looked back to make sure he wasn't listening. Then she hurried to the women and said. "Please! You have to get me away from him! My parent's need my help and….." "Shhhh." The women said, placing her hands on her face, tears streaming from Joanna's face. She then heard DareDevil rear outside, then the women said.

"You must keep your emotions in better check my dear, or else he may not stay outside much longer." Joanna breathed, the women then went over to her fire place. She handed her a warm drink and said. "Here, this is just some warm tea for you." Joanna greedily drank the tea, it calmed her down, then she heard a small swishing of a sword outside.

"There, now that you're calm, he's calm." Joanna had no idea what she was talking about. The women then pulled her up a chair and said. "Sit, sit, its been many years since I've had company." Joanna sat in the seat, and drank the tea.

"I understand, that you have, many questions my dear." Joanna nodded drinking the tea, then the women said.

"I remember when your father first came here, looking for answers, as you are now." Joanna then asked.

"My father came here?"

"Why yes, many years ago, while working the Headless Horsemen case. It came to the woods looking for the grave, and I showed him. Young Masbeth too when he was a boy, together they were truly able to defeat my sister." Joanna, then asked a burning questioned.

"What really happened here in Sleepy Hollow? Molly told me quite a different story." Joanna said.

"I'm sure she told you something horrible, well, as I remember it. Your father came down here to solve a case of a series of murders, he then met Katrina. Daughter of one of the wealthiest farmers here, before the Van Garrets that is. Anyway, as the murders and plot grew in numbers. Your father found me, he came for answers. I showed him the way to the Horsemen's grave, where, and I wished I had warned him. He chopped open the blood tree, the blood soaked through his skin and into his soul. Giving him a connection to the horsemen, however, he was no able to hear it. Because very soon, he passed that connection on to his offspring."

So that was how Joanna could hear him, he wasn't just a little voice in her head.

"Well, anyway, he located the grave, and discovered the horsemen's head, was….missing. I don't remember detials of the plot, but I do remember this. She sent the horsemen after your grandfather, your mother watched as he died." Joanna looked up with horror, that's why she had nightmares. If Joanna watched her father die right in front of her, she'd be the same.

"That women also killed your grandmother, gave her poisons that made her bedridden. Then married your grandfather, after that. Molly sent the horsemen, after your mother." Joanna gasped, then how was it her mother was alive?

"But your father was riding his sorry way back here. The fool actually believed it was your mother who was commanding the horsemen. She was a witch of course, a white witch, she'd only ever used spells to protect your father and her own. Anyway, when your father got back, Masbeth and your mother were nearly at death. Your father saved them, as jumpy as he is. He really could fight, and your father was probably the only man to survive the hessian's sword. Which would explain another connection you have with the horsemen." Joanna sighed, great not one bond, but two.

"Well, the wound, on his shoulder, have you noticed? The scar, when he was struck, there was hardly loss of blood, and didn't need stitches" Joanna frowned, she did remember, once when she was a child. Her father had accidently spilled coffee on his white shirt, there happen to be a clean one Katrina was carrying. She he just quickly threw off his shirt, and there Joanna saw it. A deep scar in his shoulder.

"I do, when I was a child." The women nodded and said.

"Through the wound the hessian gave you father is where the blood from the blood tree came through. It made a spell, the combination of blood and sword, created a powerful bond. But a bond Ichabod could ash away if he wanted. But then, you were born, the power that Ichabod could not conjure, became your's. You were born for a reason, the spell demanded it. Do you know what product you are?" Joanna shook her head, what did she mean by product?  
"You are Joanna, and you are the horsemen. You are the product of a spell the hessian casted without even knowing, because he did not want it. You are his weakness, his breath, his lift, you are his soulmate." The words struck Joanna worse than the bite on her shoulder. This could not be, how could she be mated with a heartless monster who killed over dozens of dozens of people! "No! This can't be, your telling me the one I spend the rest of my life, and afterlife is the horsemen?! Can't I sever the connection can't I…" The women shook her head under her veil and said. "No child, even without what Ichabod had done, souls are paired from the beginning of time. You've always been paired to him, the spell just made it strong enough to bring him back. In this lifetime, but I afaired you are in greater danger my dear."

Joanna sat in the chair, clutching the wooden cup, how could this get any worse? "What kind of danger?" She asked, she looked up at the women and said.

"My sister returned from the grave with the help of another demon. He roams town even now, Molly promised him the soul of the most famous demon slayer of all time. Your father, because after the Headless Horsemen trip, he went to work for the Church. And now, he slays demons for a living, or use to, after you were about 10 he stopped. But his, and his family's souls were promised as payment. There is a ritual that needs to be performed, but she needs you to complete it. The demon will be coming for you, you must be weary, don't leave the horsemen's side. He will protect you with everything he's got, he is now in your command. Command, of a witch, who can only kill who you tell him to. Which I'm sure really discomforts him from his addictive blood lust habits."

"Habit?" Joanna repeated with disgust, then the women said. "My sister will be coming for you too, she's already convinced the town of your witchcraft ways. After the night your ran off, she convinced the whole town that your killed your own parents. And used magic to make her have a miscarriage, and that it is you who commanded the horsemen. That however, was a few days ago…."

Joanna stopped her and said. "Wait, a few days ago, I ran away just a few hours ago how could it possibly…"

"This cave was built on a place of power, elemental magic run rich within this cavern, it makes time seem like nothing. So you've been gone for about 3 days, and I can tell you something else. Right before you walked in I saw, your parents have escaped. But they have left, your father had to leave poor Masbeth behind, he has been deeply bewitched by my sister. Your mother and father have traveled back to New York, to gain reinforcements from the Church. No doubt while being with my sister, they've seen how many creatures she's conjured up by now. But you must be careful, my sister has now placed a barrier around town. You and hessian can not leave, if you have any hope of surviving. You must find out, where your father and mother hid, your grandmother's corpse. Both of your grandmother's were white witches, you'll need your mother's, mother's help. Once you do that, the next step of the journey will be revealed."

The story was done, and Joanna sat deeply thinking. She had to survive, she had to live, she would avenge her grandparents, and the lives that had been lost to this women.

Joanna retreated deep within herself for a moment. Thinking, if her father was brave enough, to run across the world, slaying demons. She was too, and new found courage burned like fire in her belly and heart. Joanna stood up, straightening herself, pushing her fear aside. She then exited the hovel, thanking the witch, and then returning outside. When she did, she noticed, she had been gone awhile. It was still a snowy day, and the hessian, still that of a handsome young man. But as strange, as Joanna thought, she thought he was dead, why would he be doing this? He had had a full beard when he transformed to that of a young man. But he by a tree, using a knife to scrape off his beard. He left part of it on his chin, Joanna then noticed that his shirt was halfway unbottoned, and his cape hung up. A tangle of fear ran up her spine when she saw his sword and tomahawk in the tree for storage. He turned around when he looked at her through the reflection of the sword. He turned to face her, Joanna noticed he looked very handsome with his beard shaved like that. Then she realized he had felt her tinge of fear in her spine, Joanna before she could speak. He suddenly said. "I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was deep, Joanna cleared her throat, and ask. "Your Damine, right?" He gave he a quiet nod, as he was strapping the few belongs he had back in the saddle of DarDevil. He then swung his cape back over his shoulders, Joanna then said.

"Damine, do you happen to know where Mary Van Tassel is buried?" It was a stupid question but, they had to start somewhere. Damine was thinking as he hooked his cloak back on, then he said. "I have no memories other than that from my previous life, and when I was raised." He spoke with a certain accent Joanna couldn't identify. This gave her no clues, Joanna then walked around pacing for a moment. Her black nightgown, all her bags were at the house. It even had her training inform in there. Which would be useful by now, Ichabod when she turned about 7, but her in training. She learned to fence, as well as body training. Her mother advised against it, that no lady should be involved with sports, or the kind of schooling Ichabod gave her. Ichabod home schooled Joanna, she knew more about math and science then the smartest man. But Katrina taught her other things, more of English, and American history.

The training uniform was black pants and a dark purple armored corset, with a thick cottoned back undershirt. The boots would be more useful for the weather, considering with their situation. They were going to be in the woods for the time being. And since it was winter, they'd have to camp out the entire time, till they located the corpse. Joanna settled her plan was first to build a shelter, she turned to the hessian. "Damine, I'm going to sneak back into town. I wouldn't be long, wait for me at…" She was thinking of a rondeview place, then she said. "Do you know Crystal Lake? I could see it when I came to town, I think I remember where it is. We'll meet there and-" Before she could finished he stopped her and said. "No, the witch is after you, and I'll be damned before I have my head taken away….again. Crystal lake I agree with, but if you go back to town…"

"I need certain things! For one, a pair of clothes that will protect me from the cold. B. we need supplies, and you can't come with me, cause if they see the familiar Headless Hessian riding into town, with somehow a new head on his shoulder. With a girl now labeled witch among the townspeople, we are in big trouble." His went to saw something, but Joanna said. "No, I'll see you in an hour, where's the way back to town?" Joanna was getting angry, he had no means of arguing with her.

He then handed her DarDevil's reins and said, "DarDevil is swift." Joanna took the reins, and Damine handed her one more thing. The tomahawk, Joanna held it, and realized the handle was soaked with blood. She tried to give it back, but he said. "Thats one of the sharpest blades ever made, the witch will be waiting." Joanna, struggled with the surprisingly heavy weapon. Then ask she tried fastening herself securely, what the two didn't realize. Was that a snake, was heading in their direction. Having no afternoon snack to fill its belly, blood from the horse would be a quick drink. When DarDevil felt, the snake sneaking up to it, as natural instinct the horse reared sending Joanna off the back. The shock and fear was a bit of a suprise, as Joanna got up, he walked over to Joanna, picking her up fiercely, and stood her upright again. He had lifted her off of her feet, Joanna's emotions of shock and fear mixed in with anger. Damine held her in the air a moment, then gently set her back down. "Theres a cave across Crystal Lake, be there." He said, then walked back to the tree. Joanna, then got back on DarDevil, he was really getting on her nerves. Joanna then rode the opposite direction Damine was heading.

Chapter 4: House of a Witch

Joanna was crouching on the roof of the house, the tomahawk in hand. The snow sweeping through her shoes, as she went for a window on the top of the house. After climbing up over frozen vines. She left DarDevil at the edge of the Western Woods. When she opened the window, she realized a horrible fact. It was the master bedroom, Joanna looked in, and saw only the figure of Masbeth slept within the bed. Joanna whirled quickly around the window, she had to see if she could get in through the side. As she went to the right side of the house, she was able to see her window. But there was nothing for her to climb to get there, Joanna looked around. The fire place that was in the room, she saw the chimney of it. If she had something to swing with, she could just swing herself in. She looked down at her hands, the tomahawk wasn't nearly enough to swing her in. Then she looked at her nightgown….it was long enough. "Ugh...damnit all." Joanna quickly took off her nightgown, and ripped it in half, now it was definitely long enough. Joanna shivered from the sudden chill, her wrapped breasts and covered essentials were definitely not enough from the cold. The black wrapping didn't offer any protection, as Joanna swung a loop of the nightgown around the chimney. She tugged it a few times to make sure it was secure, then she took a deep breath. Remembering her training, she swung cleanly, and without mistakes. Into the open window, when she landed, she took the tomahawk and chopped off the cloth. She couldn't leave any evidence behind that she was here. She looked around the room, everything was as she left it. Expect for some of the few spots of blood on the floor, a shiver ran down her spine from the blood. How the sight made her shiver, just like her father. Then she saw something, it couldn't be….Joanna walked over, and picked up her father's spindle. A tear ran down her face as she held the spindle, a cage on one side, a red bird on the other. Joanna held it to her heart, and she felt strength come from her parents within it.

After that, she turned to her duffle bag, she had only packed for a few days. But in it, was her training uniform, some pj's, undergarments, and normal dress clothes. Not wanting to risk getting caught because she was changing, she simply took out her black cloak, and wrapped it around herself. She grabbed the bag, and went to the window again. But when she looked out, seeing as she could just climb out the other way. To the opposite side of the house, Joanna stopped dead in her track as she looked down. It was Molly, and a man standing next to her. Joanna froze, and listened as they talked.

"So, this is the way she went, with the hessian's head?" The man asked, Molly nodded and said. "Yes, into the woods, I'd recognize that steed anywhere. It was definitely him, no doubt if she's returned the head, he'll taste her blood….like he did mine." Molly said, then the man asked.

"Why?"

"Because, the blood of his connected will make him youthful, and allow him to stay in this world again. When I sold my soul, I drank from the blood tree myself. To strengthen my connection over him, but Crane was last one with that blood. She therefore, when he tasted my blood, he realized his mistake, and couldn't stay. He returned to hell, where I...unfortunately spent the next 2 decades with."

"You made a deal with me! Joanna is to be mine! That was our deal, that I get feast on Crane's and Katrina's souls, and marry Joanna." Marry!? Joanna thought looking out the window sliently.

"And so you will Brom, but good things comes to those who wait. I've already completed the blood ritual, my children shall be on the hunt for her soon." Molly said with a chuckle, so that was the man demon that helped Molly. Why would he want Joanna? They two then exchanged glances, and they walked back into the house.


End file.
